Season 9
Season 9 of One Tree Hill aired on January 11, 2012 on The CW network and comprised of 13 episodes. It's the final season of One Tree Hill. The series was officially renewed by The CW for a ninth and final season on May 19, 2011. Two days later it was announced that season nine would be the final season. It premiered on Wednesday, January 11, 2012 at 8:00 pm and aired its 13 episodes uninterrupted. Paul Johansson and Tyler Hiltonn returned for the final season as series regulars. Bethany Joy Lenz and Sophia Bush continued as full-time regulars, while James Lafferty appeared part-time due to Nathan Scott's abduction. Chad Michael Murray returned in episode seven, after Haley reaches out to Lucas for help. Barbara Alyn Woods also returned. The series finale featured a time-jump, depicting the characters' lives five years in the future where Jamie Scott is seen as a 17-year-old playing in a high school basket ball game with his friends and family watching. The season opened to 1.75 million viewers and a 0.9 Adults 18-49 rating, up 26% in viewers vs. its season eight finale. The final episode aired on April 4, 2012, concluding the series with 1.43 million viewers. Summary The ninth and final season of One Tree Hill welcomes new hopes, challenges and dangers. Now parents of twin boys, Brooke and Julian are excited for the future. But while Brooke works on rekindling an old relationship, will Julian be able to juggle the demands of fatherhood as well as a new business venture? Though Clay and Quinn came through their past struggles stronger than ever, a different kind of demon now threatens their relationship. On “Mouth and Millie in the Morning,” our favorite talk show hosts are excited to report Tree Hill’s latest, only this time there is an elephant in the room. And after welcoming baby Lydia, will Nathan and Haley be able to keep their family intact when they are faced with their greatest threat yet, especially when Dan Scott returns? Here we go again, into the challenges that come with the quest for happiness, in a place called Tree Hill. - Season Nine Blurb Plots The season chronicles the character's seventh year (seen as the season 8 finale shows the events of a 8-9 month period.) after returning to Tree Hill. Some of the key plots are: *Brooke and Julian raising their twins and juggling their careers. *Haley and Nathan deal with his increased traveling and Haley dealing with raising two children and running Karen's Cafe. *Dan Scott causing drama when returning to Tree Hill including being arrested despite being innocent. *Chris Keller returning to Tree Hill to help with Red Bedroom Records. *Lucas returns after Haley reaches out to him for help. *Deb returns to Tree Hill for unknown reasons and will be again confronted by Dan. *Brooke's estranged father Richard Davis returned to Tree Hill. *Xavier Daniels returns to Tree Hill, only to confront Brooke with deadly consequences. *Mouth McFadden gained a lot of weight and Millicent is worried about him. *A beloved Tree Hill resident will meet their end midway of the season **A death in the episode Danny Boy. *Nathan is kidnapped, forcing Haley to track him down. *The final episode of the series will have: **A 5 year time jump in the last few minutes of the episode. **A high school basketball game in Tree Hill High with the Ravens. **Quinn and Clay get married and then, Quinn officially adopts Clay son : Logan. **In the final episode of the whole series, Jamie Scott, now a teenager play's basketball with the Ravens, as did his father and his uncle. **Mouth and Millicent are married and they are expecting a baby. Cast Principal Cast *James Lafferty as Nathan Scott *Bethany Joy Lenz as Haley James Scott *Sophia Bush as Brooke Davis *Austin Nichols as Julian Baker *Robert Buckley as Clayton Evans *Shantel VanSanten as Quinn James *Jackson Brundage as Jamie Scott *Lee Norris as Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden *Jana Kramer as Alex Dupre* *Lisa Goldstein as Millicent Huxtable *Stephen Colletti as Chase Adams *Tyler Hilton as Chris Keller *Paul Johansson as Dan Scott** :*''Until the episode In The Room Where You Sleep. :**''Until the episode Danny Boy. Episodes Related Episodes *'One Tree Hill: Always & Forever' - Before the final episode aired, the cast of the final season were interviewed about their time on the show and their feelings on leaving including clips from the show. Category:Seasons Category:Season 9